acceptance
by paracelsusagrippa
Summary: naruxino after the kyubbi was sealed away what if the carrier was left with the yamanakas rating just to be on the safe side constructive critasism is welcomed [one shot]


Disclaimer: I don't own naruto so yea

This is an inoxnaru story

**Acceptance**

12 years ago:

A blonde man known as yondaime the hero of the hidden leaf village, was charging toward the foul creature known as the kyubbi demon fox. He was completing a complex set of seals that would finish the slaughter of his people. He knew he would die after using this technique but it had to be done. He finished his seals and sealed the foul creature into his newborn son NARUTO. After it was done naruto was taken to the yamanaka residence as per the orders of the 4th before he completed the seal. The yamanakas knew the monster was inside the boy but saw him as a hero not a demon reincarnated.

Present day:

The young boy known as naruto was walking to the academy with his girlfriend ino. They had known each other for as long as they can remember. Ino knew about the kyubbi being sealed in naruto but it didn't bother her. She had accepted the fact that it was a part of him and that was that.

Today was the day they got the team assignment. Last night naruto had come home with iruka-sensei they were both really beaten and naruto told me the whole story. He'd learned a powerful move yesterday the _kage bunshin no-jutsu_.

He also graduated because he beat the traitor mizuki.

When we got to class naruto sat next to me and held my hand like he always does. It's really comforting, sometimes he'll lean over and nuzzle my neck and make me blush he said he thinks it's cute when I blush.

Iruka-sensei started down the list of teams then he got to team-7 the first member was inuzuka kiba, he had farel features and red marks on his cheeks and he always had a cute little dog named akamaru perched on his head. He had short brown hair that matched the fluffy lining of his jacket.

The second member of team-7 was naruto, I was anxious to see who else gets partnered with my boyfriend, the third name was ino yamanaka, me, I get to be with naruto all the time now! When I looked at naruto he had one of the biggest smile I had ever seen him with plastered on his face. Then he hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

Team-8 was Nara shikamaru, akumichi choji, and haruno sakura. Team-10 was uchiha sasuke, aburame shino, hyugga hinata.

"Your all dismissed come back to meet your senseis" iruka commanded

Ino and naruto left quickly and went to the park to spend some of the free time they had just gotten. They found a nice secluded spot by the stream and sat down next to each other. Naruto leaned over and kissed ino with his arms around her waist. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. Then he pulled her on top of him and the fight for dominance had begun. Naruto let ino win so he could play with her tongue some more. Naruto placed his hands on the insides of her thighs and started moving his hands up farther and reached a warm place. When he touched it, it made ino moan into his mouth. Ino couldn't take it anymore that's when she took control and started to take off his jacket and shirt. Naruto started to unbutton inos pants while she took her shirt off. She then proceeded to take of narutos pants leaving them both in there undergarments that were quickly discarded. They made love then and there for the first time. When they woke up they got dressed and naruto kissed ino before they went to meet there knew sensei. They both had placid smiles on there faces as they walked to the academy hand in hand.

When I found out ino was going to be on my team I was the happiest guy in the world. After that we had a little fun in the park.

When we woke up it was time to go meet our new sensei. When we arrived we talked to kiba our teammate he's a pretty cool guy he has a dog named akamaru.

Our sensei turned out to be one of the legendary three sennin. Jiraiya was an old man but looked to be in very good condition for his age. I think he's a pervert though. He kept staring at ino until she got behind me.

After training a week later I found out that kiba liked hinata from team-10.

Of course I tried to get him to ask her out.

Jiraiya was a very good sensei he taught us how to control our chakra and do some a ton of justsus. After about 3 months of intense training all of us where capable of being chunninn according to Jiraiya.

He then told us about the international nin-tournament. Where teams of three compete against each other in a no holds barge. The winning team is promoted to the next rank. They would have to compete against chunninn that wanted to be jounin, other genin who wanted to be chunninn, our maybe even jounin who wanted to be anbu. It was to be held in the leaf in three months. Jiraiya said if we progressed enough then he would let us enter.

One week later:

If you walked by the training field where team-7 usually trained you would probably here the soft giggles of a certain girl and the boy she loves talking in a soft voice.

Naruto and ino stayed after training to "clean up" the equipment. Right now they weren't s doing that at all. Naruto had his back against a tree and ino was sitting on his lap facing him. Naruto would occasionally nuzzle her neck and place soft kisses on her collar bone. Then he moved to her mouth and enveloped her in a soft yet hungry kiss. He ran his tongue along her teeth then to her tongue and started playing with it she giggled at first then started moaning into his mouth. He found that she had grabbed his hand and placed it between her legs and held it there with both of her hands. They kept doing that until naruto noticed that they were being watched.

He looked over at the direction he felt the chakra come from and saw that there was uchiha sasuke walking towards them with a angry expression on his face.

"Naruto fight me for inos love" yelled sasuke naruto glared at him and gave him the shut the shit up look. Then he glanced at ino and she nodded. Naruto then stood up and proceeded to walk towards sasuke as he did he heard ino say "kick his ass naruto" naruto stood a good 10 meters from sasuke and said ready pretty boy?

Sasuke just glared. Ino said ready..... Set.... go!

Naruto performed the cross seal "art of the dopple ganger!"

"Sasuke I wont show mercy" said naruto "good neither will I "

There were ten narutos counting the real one. 9 of them charged and started delivering blows to sasuke who blocked most of them but took a couple punches and a kick to the ribs. All of a sudden mist rolled in out of no were and he was being hit more often. Naruto had performed the art of hiding in the mist.

A crumbling sound could be heard then the mist disappeared and sasuke had tons of kunai embedded in his legs. He could barely stand let alone run. Naruto then performed the _karyuu endan no-jutsu _and sasuke was burned badly on all his limbs. He was taken to the hospital and had to stay for a week. Ino loved naruto even more after that.

2 months later:

Team-7 was ready for the tournament.

Naruto and ino had been having fun more often. And kiba had finally asked hinata out. Hinata had said yes. Kiba was in a good mood. In the semi-finals naruto ino and kiba were still in the tournament as well as a team from hidden sand and two from hidden mist. They had to face the 2 member team from the mist. Naruto saw that they were connected by a gauntlet and chain he knew who these two were they were the demon brothers from the mist. Ino was a little un nerved. Naruto flashed one of his fox grins and waited for the ref to say go.

He finally did and the demon brothers charged so did naruto who ended up right in the middle chain raped around his body. Then the demon bros. split and cut him to peaces. Blood and flesh flew every where. Ino broke out sobbing and crying onto the ground, kiba just stared in disbelief while akamaru whined.

Suddenly naruto appeared above them and threw a kunai through there chain and landed in between. All the blood and flesh turned to ripped apart chunks of wood. Naruto grabbed both of the clawed hands attached to the chain and pulled. Kiba and ino took the hint and both grabbed the other hands that were normal and naruto grinned that o' so famous grin of his. "Later" with that ino and kiba planted there feet and naruto pulled as hard as he could on the arms and pulled them clean of with blood going everywhere. Some of the shinobi in the crowd threw up some looked away. But the demon brothers just stood there in disbelief as they had just been defeated by 3 genin. That's when they both fell forward and died.

In the finals they were to face the other mist team.

"GO" team-7 split in three directions ino to the right kiba to the left and naruto in the middle. Charging at the mist team naruto was to face the man named zabuza who had already grabbed the big cleaver off of his back and stood ready. When naruto was close enough zabuza swung at him naruto jumped while throwing a couple shuriken at the man. He performed a small string of seals and the shurikens multiplied by one-hundred. Zabuza dodged but got hit by about 30 of them in his left leg. He started performing a long set of seals while chanting a spell. Naruto hadn't seen this move before. That's when zabuza shouted "water dragon missile" naruto knew if he didn't move he was screwed. He then performed some seals and shouted. "rock barrier!" as the dragon of water it the barrier naruto had already taken to the air and behind zabuza who hadn't seemed to notice him yet and by the time he did it was to late "_karyuu endan no-jutsu!" _zabuzas ashes floated into the air and naruto turned to see how his teammates were doing kiba had akamaru looking like kiba and they were striking the final blow. That's when naruto heard a scream and it sounded like ino. When he looked ino was in a pile of rubble next to one of the arena walls holding her left leg cringing. While the one known as haku was coming in to make a final blow. To naruto everything was going in slow-motion as he dashed forward unlocking the kyubbis chakra. He smashed his left elbow into the side of hakus head sending him crashing into the wall. Naruto was going to kill this person using the technique Jiraiya-sensei had taught him the rasengan.

He formed it and rushed at haku jamming his hand into his hakus stomach.

Blood was everywhere on the wall behind haku. Naruto looked down and jerked his hand out of hakus dead body. Haku fell limply on the ground.

Naruto ran to ino and made sure she would be ok. She had some kunai in her leg but that was it besides some scratches and bruises. Naruto was relieved that the one he loved the most was ok. Kiba then walked up to them and put his hand outfacing palm down. Naruto put his on top of kibas and ino put hers on top of narutos while supporting herself on narutos shoulder. "to being the next legendary three" said kiba "to being the next legendary three" naruto and ino repeated. They then all smiled and threw there hands up in the air. They then heard clapping and cheering from the crowed. They looked over to the stands and saw inos dad saying something about how much he loves them. Then they saw inos mom saying she wanted them to get married which caused naruto and ino to blush a vibrant color of red. Kiba just laughed as all the members of his family cheered while there canine companions just howled. Jiraiya was crying and mumbling about being so proud of them and being happy that he was there sensei.

5 days later:

Team-7 was now chunninn rank and ino had to stay off of her leg for a week in which naruto made sure that she was perfectly comfortable in every way. Two days before she was aloud to train again she came into the living room at her house and found naruto sleeping on the couch with his pet fox kit kookie which, ino had named for naruto, sleeping on narutos feet. Ino noticed that there was enough room on the couch for her to lay down behind him without disturbing either of them so she did. She placed her arm over narutos side and put her head next to his and snuggled up with him under the blanket she had just pulled over them. Kookie woke up, she pranced on up to were the dent in the blankets were ino and narutos bodies met under the blanket and laid in the crease.

What ino didn't know is that after she fell asleep her mom and dad had walked in to watch a movie and found the three sleeping there and her mom said something about marriage and her dad laughed and said "ahhhhh there adorable" then the two parents left the two teens and kit to sleep for a while.

When naruto awoke he was surprised at how warm he was. His back felt like it was pushed up against some thing soft; he rolled over to find ino with a small smile on her face. She was asleep. He realized what had been pressed against his back and an instant blush grazed his face. He smiled, he had just thought of a good way to wake ino up. He leaned his head in slowly and placed his lips on hers; parting her lips with his tongue he entered her mouth and started rubbing her sides softly in an up and down motion. He heard her emit a soft moan into his mouth. He couldn't help but smile at how lucky he was to have her. She was beautiful, smart, and she liked to touch him as much as he liked touching her.

Naruto heard her giggle into his mouth and felt her hands roaming under his shirt. Naruto pulled out first, he was gasping for air as was ino. They just laid there for awhile until ino suddenly remembered something. She grabbed narutos hand and ran to the door. Naruto didn't know where they were going until they got there. Ino had led him to the village's biggest mall. "why are we coming here ino" naruto asked "because I'm going to help you pick out some new cloths" ino replied "what's wrong with my cloths" "nothing its just you need some verity" she replied.

After they had gotten ino some new cloths it was narutos turn when. They had gone into the men's department at the nin-clothing store they had seen way to many different things to choose from. He had gotten five tight black shirts that showed his muscles. A couple net shirts. He also got 4 pairs of black pant with extra pockets for weapons and a pair of black shorts. But the thing he liked most of all was the long coat that went down to his ankles. It was black with baggy sleeves and it had a fox on one side that had a trail of fire behind it that lead around part of the big coat and on the left sleeve there was a toad insignia,

Ino loved it to. They headed out of the store to find what they both needed. They headed to the weapons shop.

In the weapons shop:

Naruto was looking around he didn't have a signature weapon. He wanted one tough. He walked around for a while him and weapons were like ino with cloths. Naruto finally spotted what he wanted it was a scythe but it had another blade facing the opposite direction as the first and it was at the other end of the 5 foot pole. He asked to see it and the clerk showed him it's secret. It had a button that could be pressed to split the two halves of the pole with a small handle in the middle. The parts were all connected by chains. When you pressed another button on the handle it would retract the two halves making it the double scythe again. Naruto loved it, he purchased it and went to find ino. He found her she was buying a new set of kunai. She saw narutos weapon strapped to his back she couldn't help but giggle at the weapon it suited naruto quit well it was dangerous when needed and full of surprises. They left the weapons store to go home. When they arrived they went up to there rooms and put there weapons away. Naruto was in the mood for a movie, he found ino in the living room watching one already. It was a romantic flick and naruto knew she was paying all her attention to the movie. So he snuck up behind her and wrapped his left arm around her thin waist. Using his right hand he brushed her blonde locks to the side and kissed the base of her neck lightly. She giggle and turned around. Staring into his eyes she said "want to join me?" naruto nodded then hopped onto the couch behind her. Snaking his arms around her waist and kissing her lightly before she turned to watch the rest of the movie. When it was finally over she turned to look at naruto who was asleep with a small smile on his face. She reached up and traced the whisker like marks on his face with her index finger. She loved how cute he looked in his sleep. She moved her head in and kissed him lightly on the lips and said "goodnight lovely". A couple seconds later she heard a slight padding noise and looked down just in time to see kookie jump onto the couch and lay at there feet. A couple minutes later ino had fallen into a deep sleep next to the one she loved.

When ino woke up she saw a brilliant blue looking back at her. She smiled naruto had been watching her in her sleep. "I love you ino" naruto whispered ino smiled and snuggled into his chest and said "I love you to naruto" they stayed like that for a little while until inos dad walked in and said "don't you guys have a mission today?" naruto and inos eyes went wide. They both jumped up ran up the stairs and to there rooms. A minute later the ran out the door fully geared for a mission.

3 days later- sound/fire border:

"Okay guys we were chosen to locate and terminate orochimaru so let's get goin" Jiraiya stated to his students who were all looking at him carefully. All three nodded.

"From here on out we will have to kill any sound-nins that get in our way so be prepared" naruto took the double scythe off of his back. Ino looked over at him and thought he looked different she then noticed he had a serious expression which he didn't were often. "Okay lets head out" kiba barked and with that they all dashed into sound.

5 hours later:

They hadn't encountered any other nins yet, but they knew the village of sound was right over the next hill. They stopped briefly and naruto kissed ino who gave him a funny grin. He shrugged.

They were at the gates of sound when five people jumped down. Naruto knew of these people the 'sound five'. Jiraiya had told him that it would be his job to take out as many of them as possible without causing commotion. Naruto had jumped to the side when the sound five appeared making sure he was undetected. To the surprise of everyone else there to of the sound fives heads were cut off and fell to the ground blood gushing from the necks of the victims another fell this time with a deep gash all the way up his body. Naruto then appeared in between the two remaining of the five and hit one of the many switches then another on his scythe. The blades then moved quickly to the ends of the 5 foot staff. Then the staff turned into the three pieces attached by the chains. Naruto twirled it quickly and sliced the last two in halves. All this happened in the blink of an eye.

Ino saw naruto then he was covered in blood even before the bodies fell he had killed all five of the sound. He proceeded to press the button to return the scythe to its original form.

2 weeks later:

Team- 7 was walking up to the gate of the hidden-leaf when it opened to let them through. They were met by a huge crowd of villagers and shinobi alike cheering. Tsunade walked up to them and held out her hand to Jiraiya. He placed a foot tall box in her hand. She opened it and smiled they had finally rid the world of the ultimate evil. The next week there was a ceremony for team-7 they were now honorary jounin for killing orochimaru. Naruto and ino celebrated to but in there own way.

A month later naruto asked inos parents if it was okay if he asked her to marry him. Inos mother started jumping up and down sputtering something about planning. Her dad however started spilling tears and grabbed naruto in a massive bone crushing hug.

The next day naruto found ino and took her to the park and they sat on the bench they always sat on until naruto said "I have to ask you something very important ino" he then proceeded to get on one knee and held a small box in front of him. "Ino will you marry me?" he asked staring at her hopefully. She was in a state of shock until she realized to the fullest what he was asking and all she could do was nod her head yes. He then placed the diamond ring on her finger and kissed her.

2 years later: "I do" "you may kiss the bride" the preacher stated and naruto did as he was told. Ino looked like she couldn't have been happier.


End file.
